LEGO Twilight
''LEGO Twilight ''is a video game distributed by Traveller's Tales and Warner Bros Interactive. It is based on the incredibly popular first three film adaptions of Stephanie Meyer's acclaimed vampire action romance novels The game was released on July 2, 2010 for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation Portable, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, iOS and Mac Windows consoles. It is part of the long line of LEGO Video games based on great franchises which borrow the film score from the movies of the franchise of which they are based on. It is the first LEGO Twilight Video Game as a second game is tentavivley slated for release on 18 November 2011 to co-incide with the release of Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 1 and the game will feature both the first three films and the two parts of Breaking Dawn. It has funny child-friendly humour like other LEGO games This game was rated by the ESRB : Everyone 10+ in USA. In canada the game was rated M for Mature. Gameplay The game plays out much like the previous LEGO Video Games though in place of magic, gadgets, lightsabers, whips and swordplay it deals with Vampiric Abilities. It features cutscenes like the other during the levels which play out your favourite scenes from the films and adds polite parodies to them. It also has a Custom Character creation much like LEGO Indiana Jones, Batman, Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean. The game features a wide variety of characters to unlock, a currency in the form of studs and black bricks which unlock abilities and different forms of vampire abilities. In place of the unlockable tokens of gadgets from Batman and spells from Harry Potter LEGO Twilight offers vampiric abilities to unlock such as Super-Growl (The Standard Growl is already available) Block Breaking, Flash Run, Disappearing Act, Ravenous (A Form in which a vampire character turns blue out of hunger and is much more rapid with their attacks ultimatley making the character stronger) Super- Hearing to detect faraway enemies and much more. It also features unlockable wolf abilities and half breed abilities. Characters *Edward Cullen - (Comes in forms Careful, Depraved, Handsome, Decomposing, Daring and Protector) *Bella Swan -(Comes in forms Winter Outfit, Disguise, Volterra, Lovesick, Poisoned in crying like a toddler) *Jasper Cullen *Alice Cullen *Dr. Carlisle Cullen *Esme Cullen *Emmett Cullen *Rosalie Hale *Jasper Hale *Jacob Black *Victoria *James *Renee Dwyer *Angela *Jessica *Mike Newton *Gentle Harley Man *Charlie Swan *Seth Clearwater *Leah Clearwater *Quil Ateara *Riley *Bree Tanner *Eric *Mr. Berty *Construction Worker *Caius *Marcus *Rogue Vampire *Drunken Man 1 *Drunken Man 2 *Drunken Man 3 *Quilette Leader *Bookstore Occupant *Felix *Demetri *Sam Uley *Billy Black *Harry Clearwater *Bob Marks *Frat Boy 1 *Frat Boy 2 *Frat Boy 3 *Embry Call *Paul *Jared *Laurent *Emily *Aro *Jane *Gianna *Alec *Heidi *Little Girl *Mr. Molina *Cora *Mine Security Guard *Victoria Vampire 1 *Victoria Vampire 2 *Victoria Vampire 3 *Charlie Swan Hunting Officer 1 *Charlie Swan Hunting Officer 2 *Charlie Swan Hunting Officer 3 *Young Bella *Diner Customer *Waylon Forge *Phil *The Cold One *Taha Aki *Third Wife *John *Nettie *Lucy *Royce King *Quileute Warrior 1 *Quileute Warrior 2 *The Cold Woman Levels *Twilight- Episode 1: *1. The Pale Ones- Plays out when Dr. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper Rosalie, Esme and Alice make a deal with the Quileute Tribe Leader and then flashes to present day when Emmett, Jasper and Edward go hunting for a deer escaping into the woods of Fork *2. Trip To Forks- Plays out when Bella departs from Phoenix with her mum and stepfather Phil to Forks where she moves in with her quiet gruff dad. The level ends with meeting Edward *3. The Terrible Three- Plays out when Victoria, Laurent and James first prey on the helpess construction worker and then on Bella's dad's boatman friend Waylon *4- Learning To Fly- Plays out when Bella takes off on Edward's Back and they scale the trees surrounding house and make it to the river bank side *5- Vampire Baseball- Plays out when Bella participates in the Cullen Baseball Game only to be interrupted by Laurent, Victoria and James *6- The Bite- The Last level plays out when Bella travels to her old ballet studio where James has allegedly got her mum and ends up bitten which it makes her cry in pain like a baby and captive and is saved by Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper *New Moon- Episode 2: *﻿ ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images